


Irresistible Attraction

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe – Neighbors, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Cas/Top Dean, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scenting, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Ever since the new alpha had moved in next door, Cas’ sexual frustration had been growing with each passing day.Cas could count the people he’d been attracted to in his life on one hand—and he wouldn’t need all the fingers. But with Dean, there’d been an instant spark of attraction.He really needed to do something about that before he died of horniness.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 105
Kudos: 1492





	Irresistible Attraction

Ever since the new alpha had moved in next door, Cas’ sexual frustration had been growing with each passing day.

Cas could count the people he’d been attracted to in his life on one hand—and he wouldn’t even need all the fingers. But with Dean, there’d been an instant spark of attraction. It wasn’t just that he had a very appealing physique. His scent was driving Cas crazy and to top it all off, Dean had to be nice, too.

And of course Dean was a flirt. He flirted with every omega who crossed his path. Most of them, he brought back to his house sooner or later to give them a vigorous fucking.

How did Cas know that that’s what they got up to? Well, some of those omegas were rather loud, letting the whole neighborhood know what a stud Dean was in bed. Plus, when the omegas came back out of the alpha’s house, they’d be walking funny, blissful smiles on their faces.

God, how Cas wanted that, having an alpha really take charge, fucking him so hard that he couldn’t walk or think straight. It had been way too long since he’d been taken by an alpha who could go all alpha on him and just _fuck_ him into submission, no questions asked.

Unfortunately, Dean flirted with everyone _but_ _him_.

While he usually winked at omegas, made innuendos or just flat out propositioned them right on the spot, he was nothing but polite when talking to Cas. He just smiled a charming, but non-flirty smile and went off to have sex with another omega.

Of course, that only left Cas more high-strung. He didn’t even _have_ a high sex drive—usually. Apparently, he did around Dean, though, because he could barely concentrate on anything but images of Dean, naked, bending him over any available surface and making _him_ moan so loud the whole neighborhood knew he was getting a good pounding from the most eligible alpha in town.

Since Dean didn’t seem inclined to invite him over for a quickie like he did with everyone else, Cas finally snapped one evening and decided to make a profile for Alphmega— _the_ site for alphas and omegas to hook up.

Even if he wasn’t attracted to any of the alphas on there (which was unfortunately very likely), he might just let one mount him anyway to get it out of his system.

The fact that his dick was constantly hard around Dean was probably due to the fact that he hadn’t had sex in too long.

He quickly made himself a profile, took a selfie and uploaded it so that he could browse through the profiles. As expected, none of the profiles caught his eye and he was about to just proposition any of the sleazy looking ones that were hard up and would probably fuck anything when he stumbled upon Dean’s picture.

It shouldn’t surprise him that the alpha was on this site. His sex drive was extraordinarily high after all. He had a couple of pictures uploaded and Cas swiped to see the other ones (because ogling Dean was always fun), except— Damn! He had liked Dean’s profile.

Oh no! How did you unlike on this site? And even if he could—would Dean see that he had liked it?

He should just quickly delete his profile and create a new one! But before Cas could find out how he could delete his account, Dean had liked him back.

What did that mean? Was he just being polite or…?

A message popped up and Cas hardly dared read it.

_u know this is a hookup site, right?_

This couldn’t get any more embarrassing!

 _Yes,_ Cas typed back and then, to make it seem more friendly, added an emoticon—some friendly smiling face. Only, damn, his fingers were too big to pick out the right one and now he had sent the winking smiley instead.

He had been wrong. Apparently, it _could_ get more embarrassing.

 _just checking_ , Dean texted back.

‘just checking’? What was that supposed to mean? Before Cas could think about what he should reply to that, another message came in: _in that case: wanna come over?_

Wait… what?

Cas’ fingers almost hit the wrong letters in his hurry to text back to clarify. _For sexual intercourse?_

 _sure._ That was followed by the same winking smiley Cas had sent before.

Wow. He was really going to have sexual intercourse with Dean Winchester—most desirable alpha who, until now, hadn’t even given any indication that he saw Cas as a sexual being much less someone he’d consider having sex with.

 _u still there?_ Dean’s message brought Cas out of his thoughts.

 _Be right there_ , he sent back.

He wasn’t really _right_ there because he had to change his underwear three times, trying (and failing) to find something that wouldn’t make him look too geeky. If he had known he’d end the day with a sex date with Dean, he’d have gone shopping for sexy underwear.

When he finally did ring Dean’s bell, the first thing the alpha said when he answered the door was, “Thought you’d changed your mind.”

“No,” Cas replied.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Dean let him in and Cas started getting undressed.

“Do you want a—whoa! Getting right to it then, huh?”

Cas stilled, his hands on his tie, and looked at Dean.

“Is this not how hookups work?” he asked. Dean had a lot more experience in this area than him and the last thing he wanted to do was make some sort of faux pas.

“I mean—yeah, sure,” Dean said, although he didn’t seem convinced. “Just—maybe I want to be the one doing the undressing,” he added with one of his smiles that reached his eyes and made the corners crinkle adorably.

He stepped closer, took Cas’ hand that was still holding on to the tie, and gently pulled it away. Then he took over for Cas, slowly getting rid of his clothes, one layer at a time until Cas stood in front of him naked.

Only then did he realize that Dean was still fully clothed, which was enough to get his omega interested in the proceedings.

For the first time, he caught a whiff of something else in Dean’s scent. It spiked, which told Cas that Dean’s alpha was interested in what he was doing and seeing too.

“We… uhm…” Dean cleared his throat, and Cas was transfixed by watching his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. “We should… talk.”

 _Talk?_ Cas was standing right in front of him, _naked_ , and Dean wanted to _talk_?

“I mean…” Dean continued, “What we can do… what you’re comfortable with…”

Oh. That was easy to answer.

“Anything.”

That got Dean to blink and stop staring at him. Instead, he raised his eyebrows and repeated, “Anything?”

“Yes.”

“So, like scent-marking…?”

Cas almost snorted at that. What they were about to do? It was almost impossible to do without leaving their scents all over each other.

But Dean went right on, “…biting, marking, scent gland play, rough fucking, knotting…”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cas said. He wanted it—all of it!

“…alpha voice?”

“ _God_ , yes!”

That one gave Dean pause. “Seriously?”

Cas hadn’t ever done that with an alpha before, but he was surprised to realize that he trusted Dean. The thought of Dean telling him what to do during sex and there was no way for Cas to refuse was so hot that Cas felt his ass slick a little.

Of course, Dean’s nose twitched immediately and his eyes widened. “Wow, you’re serious,” he said as if he had expected Cas’ answer to be ‘no.’

Cas fleetingly wondered if Dean did that a lot with the omegas he fucked, but he quickly got rid of that thought. This was the moment he’d dreamed about ever since he had first met Dean. He’d enjoy every second he got with Dean and commit it to memory.

“Okay, wow,” Dean repeated. “Uhm… in that case I seriously need you to tell me what’s off limit for you.”

Cas tried to think about weird things alphas could be into. By the time they had agreed on some boundaries (urine or blood play was something neither of them enjoyed), the sexy mood was kind of gone.

But this was _Dean_ , so getting back into the mood only required Dean brushing a thumb against his scent gland, leaving the promised scent mark. It was such an innocent gesture that Cas not only felt his arousal spike up again, but his heart was doing a weird flip-flop thingy too.

“God, you smell like your ass is eager for some cock!” Dean growled and Cas couldn’t _wait_ for Dean to give it to him.

Then Dean’s voice turned even lower when he slipped into his alpha voice and ordered, “On your knees!”

Cas had never heard an alpha voice that sexy before and his omega was all too eager to comply. He stayed on his knees, perfectly still as he watched Dean pop the button and lower the zipper of his jeans. Then the alpha took out his gorgeous cock, which he proceeded to feed to Cas with the simple instruction, “Suck me.”

The fact that the alpha voice meant Cas had no choice but to comply made Cas slick like crazy. He was probably getting slick all over Dean’s floor, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind. He was biting his lip, his head thrown back, which only made Cas more eager to please him.

He could spend all day on his knees suckling on Dean’s delicious dick, but all too soon, Dean ordered him to stop. Cas mewled in frustration, which only made Dean chuckle.

“You’re just the perfect little omega, huh?”

The praise was all Cas’ omega had been yearning for and it felt pretty good for Cas himself too.

Dean made him bend over the couch and present in that position. While Cas waited for Dean to mount him, he heard clothes rustling. Dean was finally getting undressed himself and Cas wanted to look over his shoulder and see him naked, but he wanted to be a good omega and didn’t dare move from his position.

He braced himself for the first breach of Dean’s cock, but instead, Dean’s tongue started lapping at his hole. Cas inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. It felt so good that more slick was leaking out, which was promptly slurped up by Dean, whose tongue darted inside to get to the slick as if he was hungry for it.

When Cas thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Dean got back up and then—finally!—he felt the blunt head of Dean’s prick against his opening, pushing in until his whole length was buried within Cas.

And what a length it was! Cas felt deliciously full of alpha cock. He tried wriggling around to get his hole acquainted with Dean’s dick, but Dean said, “Hold still,” and even though he hadn’t used his alpha voice this time, he might as well have because Cas immediately stopped moving.

Dean blanketed him from behind and playfully bit along his scent gland, which just served to drive Cas wilder. He needed to move—he needed _Dean_ to move, but his alpha had told him to stay still and so he did.

Dean rewarded him for his obedience by finally pulling almost all the way out and then holding on to Cas’ hips as he began setting up a fast rhythm.

His hole hadn’t even gotten used to the intrusion yet and was already being pounded furiously. This was so good! Cas was really being marked here. He would feel this for days to come without question.

He could feel his control of his omega slipping and he was just glad that Dean was taking him from behind because he was pretty sure that his eyes had turned golden—something that was probably not supposed to happen during a casual hookup.

He couldn’t have kept his omega from baring his neck in a gesture of total submission if he had wanted to. After all, Dean had all the control over him now, asserting his dominance by repeatedly thrusting his rock-hard prick into Cas’ hole, positively _defiling_ it.

Dean took him up on the offer and bit his neck to show him that—yes! He did have the power here, Cas _was_ totally at his mercy and he could mark his omega up in any way he pleased.

Cas could do nothing but hold on for dear life, his own cock harder than ever before, but he had to hold on to the back of the couch and couldn’t reach for it. Dean was completely ignoring it too.

It turned out that he didn’t need a hand on his dick, though, because even though he had never had an ass orgasm before, that was exactly what was about to happen here. The force and velocity of Dean’s thrusts brought him closer and closer and then—Dean just fucked his ass into an orgasm, his hole contracting around Dean’s dick, a new gush of slick paving the way for the alpha to push his cock even deeper inside if at all possible.

“Yeah!” Dean said and Cas could practically hear his smile. “That’s it!”

His dick wasn’t done drilling into him, though, even now that his hole began to feel kind of sore.

“Can I get one more?” Dean asked and for a moment, Cas didn’t understand. Multiple orgasms were possible for male omegas, but _very_ rare and Cas had never been able to.

He was about to tell Dean that he didn’t work that way, but then Dean hit _that_ spot again and instead, Cas said, “Yes, there!” which got Dean to drive his dick into that spot again and again and _again_ and Cas had never felt so much pleasure in his entire _life_!

Dean used his alpha voice one more time and said just one husky word, “Come!”

The next orgasm hit him hard and fast and was almost painful in its intensity. Not only did his ass muscles contract in another powerful orgasm, but his dick started shooting semen everywhere, even though it hadn’t even been touched.

Dean fucked him right through this orgasm too, praising him, “You’re doing so well, Cas!”

That was too much for his omega to handle and he wanted to come out again. Cas was too exhausted to hold him back and just let him. He didn’t even care that his omega had decided that Dean was his alpha.

Only then, Dean suddenly stopped and let his still hard dick slip from Cas’ hole to turn him around.

Cas quickly closed his eyes as he let himself be manhandled and lain down on the couch on his back because his eyes would give him away for sure. When Dean entered him again and started fucking his abused hole, he kept them closed because his stubborn omega didn’t want to let himself be shut out now that his alpha was marking him in every way imaginable.

“Cas, look at me,” Dean said.

Cas still kept his eyes closed. He realized a second later that he might have wanted to include something else in their negotiations—no making him open his eyes when he didn’t want to—because Dean just repeated, alpha voice leaving no room for argument, “Look at me, omega!”

Cas opened his eyes and he could tell from the surprised look on Dean’s face that yes, his eyes _were_ omega golden.

Dean’s rhythm stuttered and then his own eyes flashed red as he forced his prick deep into Cas’ channel and let loose a load like Cas had never received before. It didn’t seem to end, Dean’s balls had that much jizz to pump into him.

Then, when Cas had already thought his hole couldn’t possibly get much fuller, Dean pushed his knot into his channel to make sure it all stayed inside of him.

Out of nowhere, Cas felt his ass spasm around Dean’s dick again, a third orgasm forced out of him, which in return made Dean’s cock shoot some more sperm deep inside. Cas had thought only a mating orgasm could do that—have the omega climax that often while the alpha just kept on shooting spurt after spurt of seed inside of him.

Then, when it was finally over, they were both panting heavily, gazes still locked. Well, they were pretty much locked together in every way.

The red in Dean’s eyes slowly receded, but they were still staring at each other, neither of them able or wanting to look away.

Of course, Cas had submitted to Dean completely while he had taken his dick and spunk and knot, but he still couldn’t help but show the alpha that he surrendered and so he bared his neck yet again.

Dean looked down at him, an expression of wonder on his face and then suddenly, he ducked down. But instead of biting at his neck, he captured Cas’ lips in a searing kiss.

They lazily made out for a while.

Then, Dean picked Cas up and got up—both of them still connected by Dean’s dick and knot.

Cas quickly put his legs around Dean’s hips as the alpha carried him into his bedroom where he lay him down on the bed and found a comfortable position for them.

“Wow,” Cas said because while he had known that Dean had to be good in bed, he’d had no idea he’d be _that_ good.

If he had known that one-night stands could be like that, he might have tried one earlier. The thought of ‘one-night stand’ didn’t sit well with his omega, but he was too fucked out to think about it.

“Yeah, wow,” Dean agreed.

Now that they were knotted together and had to wait for Dean’s knot to go down, there was really nothing to do but lie next to each other and touch each other and—well, ‘cuddle’ if you wanted to call it that.

Dean started inching closer to his scent gland again and so Cas felt he had every right to reciprocate and that’s how they ended up scenting each other. Post-coital scenting was one of the most intimate forms of scenting because they were at their most vulnerable and their scents could say so much about them when coming down from such a powerful orgasm (or, well, orgasms).

Cas really appreciated the cuddle time since getting ordered around by an alpha using his alpha voice really took it out of you. Not that Cas had had any prior experience, but he quickly realized that there was a reason you usually only did that with long-term partners. But he felt safe and secure in Dean’s arms now, which helped him come back out of that mindset of unconditional obedience.

“No wonder that you’re a sex addict if sex for you is like this,” Cas mumbled, his brain-to-mouth filter gone since Dean had probably fucked that right out of him too.

Dean stopped scenting and looked at him with a frown on his face. “I’m a what now?”

“Oh, come on,” Cas said, but there was no bite behind it, he was too relaxed from the best orgasm he’d ever experienced. “You sleep with a different omega almost every day.”

“Okay. First off, that’s not—I’ve never had this much sex before I moved here and that’s _your_ fault.”

“ _My_ fault?!” Cas couldn’t wait to hear that excuse.

“Yes. Your scent… It’s like an aphrodisiac! And it’s just _every_ where. You know, since we’re neighbors and all.”

“Oh, is that why you slept with everyone _but_ me?”

Dean made a show of looking at where their bodies were joined. “Pretty sure I slept with you.”

Cas rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. “You know what I mean.”

“I thought you were asexual.”

“What?!” That, Cas hadn’t expected. “Why would you think that?”

“Hannah from down the street told me.”

Oh, that was just typical! “She just has it out for me because I turned her down.”

They were quiet for a moment. Then, Dean spoke up again, “And FYI, sex isn’t always like this for me.” There was a short pause before he added, “Actually, it’s _never_ like this for me.”

That made Cas’ omega perk up. Now, how did one ask if a person would maybe like to continue doing this?

“Hey,” Dean said. “Since we both enjoyed it—wanna do this again sometime?”

Ah. That’s how.

“Very much so,” Cas answered, smiling at Dean.

They resumed their cuddling and scenting, and when Dean’s knot went down half an hour later, he kept his dick inside Cas for a while longer. Cas didn’t mind. If he had anything to say about it, it would be in there a lot from here on out. It better get used to staying inside Cas.

Still, this whole ‘let’s have more sex together’ arrangement wasn’t really enough for him and since his brain-to-mouth filter was still not working properly, he heard himself say, “Dean?”

Dean hummed as an indication that he was listening, his nose buried in Cas’ neck where he tickled his scent gland.

“But no other omegas anymore, okay?”

He couldn’t believe that he was so forward. He should be happy that he got more of the best sex he’d ever had, he shouldn’t be greedy and scare Dean off by demanding exclusivity.

But Dean just licked at his mating gland and said, “Only you, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn’t going to post another PWP, but I thought since I already had it lying around, I might give posting one more try.
> 
> I hope to hear from you in the comment section!


End file.
